


Sight

by Icarusdg



Series: Halloween Fest 2018 [15]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Original Character Death(s), Victor's parents, non-graphic depiction of a deadly car accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarusdg/pseuds/Icarusdg
Summary: Victor learns more about Yuuri's anxiety and Makka makes a friend?





	Sight

**Author's Note:**

> See if you can spot the refence to an earlier fic.
> 
> Also, possible triggers are in the end notes if you feel you might need it.

It was a little weird when Mari cornered Victor just before he left for St. Petersburg ahead of Yuuri and told him he had to make sure he never pushed Yuuri somewhere he didn’t want to go. He expected a shovel talk but that didn’t sound like one. She told him repeatedly, if Yuuri doesn’t want to go somewhere or seems really uncomfortable at a location that has nothing to do with normal competition anxiety, he needed to get Yuuri out of there. It didn’t make sense but he would do it anyway.

However, the thought never occurred to him that the reason Yuuri didn’t want contacts was connected to Mari’s instructions. When Victor asked him about it all Yuuri said was, “I skate better when I can’t see them.” That made sense, he had a lot of anxiety when in front of an audience; of course he would feel better when he couldn’t see them.

In all honestly, Victor probably would have never noticed if Yuuri hadn’t had a panic attack the second he stepped into the apartment. He tried to walk Yuuri through the panic the way Phichit taught him but Yuuri wouldn’t focus on him and his eyes just kept darting all over the room. Finally Victor held his head still and told Yuuri to look at him and nothing else. The familiar line combined with the physical hold finally helped him connect with Yuuri enough to walk him through deep breathing. When it was all over Yuuri took off his glasses and took one last deep breath to relax. From that point on, he wore his glasses in the apartment as little as possible.

***

Victor thought, if he waited, Yuuri would come to him with an explanation but, it never happened. So, he took Yuuri and Makka for a walk at a new park he’d been wanting to take Makka to. Once Makka was distracted with a squirrel, he sat on a bench with Yuuri and brought up the topic.

“Yuuri, do you mind me asking something? If you don’t want to talk about it okay but, I would like to know if there’s something I can do.”

“Its okay, I knew this was coming.”

“…What was the panic attack about?”

“I got glasses when I was eight years old. Before that, I didn’t know that anything was wrong, things were fuzzy but it was normal for me. Then one of my teachers noticed I was having trouble reading the board and it wasn’t because I was having trouble reading. The day I got my new glasses, for the first 20 minutes or so I was excited, everything was so sharp and clear. I was looking at everything because _I could_. Then, well we had to go to a large city for the glasses; on the way out there was an accident. That was the first time it ever happened. I saw a work truck had collided with a produce truck head on and, the produce truck was so mangled I could barely tell what it was. The police were still documenting the scene so, while they had her covered up, it was obvious someone didn’t make it. The thing is, at the same time that I saw a tarp covered body, I saw _her_ walking around, confused. She was shouting at the officers with no sound, no one looked at her. I was so startled I accidently knocked off my glasses and she was gone. As long as I couldn’t see, I couldn’t _see_.

Its not always like that though; sometimes its more like a moment frozen in time. Sometimes I see both the present and the past like an overlapping picture.”

“So the apartment…”

“An elderly woman with furniture from the 60s.”

“Let’s stop by a realtor on the way back.”

“I don’t want you to have to change everything just because of me.”

“I don’t think I can live there now that I know. I mean, I knew an old woman died there but, now I _know_.”

“Yeah… Phichit and I looked at a lot of apartments before we settled on ours.”

***

“There’s one thing I don’t understand though.”

Victor and Yuuri were still getting settled into their new apartment; boxes were stacked everywhere and their large furniture was yet to arrive but, they had all the necessary kitchen appliances and enough blankets for their makeshift bed for the night. At the moment, they were taking a much needed break and eating takeout on the floor with music playing on one of their phones. It was kind of romantic.

“What don’t you understand?”

“When I told Phichit he asked me a hundred questions including, is his dead hamster still haunting him.”

“Was it?”

“It was a trick question, he use to have a gerbil before the hamsters and yes, it was.”

“…”

“My point is, why don’t you have any questions?”

“Someday I’ll take you to see my parents.”

“I thought they—Yakov… “

“Exactly.”

***

Not to long after moving into the new apartment, Makka made a new friend and for the first time, Yuuri didn’t mind. The sweet chow mix came and went on its own and seemed to enjoy knocking on the front door to let them know when he was visiting even if he walked right through the door any way. He had a feeling the dog was going to make things interesting with how it kept playing tricks on Victor since he couldn’t see him.

It made visiting the graves of Victor’s parents a little easier.

**Author's Note:**

> Discussion of a OC death but not graphic, discussion of a car accident which lead to the OC death, and I'm sorry I killed of Victor's parents, not that its stated so bluntly? Just discussion of visiting their grave. If it makes anyone feel better I was shocked too when I looked at it last night, 2 weeks after I actually wrote it... so I changed it a bit XD
> 
> Forgot, previous owner of Victor's apartment died there; but its not really talked about?


End file.
